Money's Worth
by OTL-plz
Summary: Naruto's drunk and asks Shikamaru if he can borrow some money. Will Shikamaru refuse, or will he get his money's worth? ShikaNaru/Yaoi ...first story ever posted so tell me what you think please


**Pairing:** ShikaNaru

**Content:** Mature

**Disclaimer:** I don't think the creator of Naruto speaks fluent English, nor do I think that he'd make a fanfic of Shikamaru and Naruto..

**A/N:** This story's AU and Shikamaru's the narrator (plush he might be slightly OOC... sorry about that)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm outside the Konoha Bar downtown, standing on the curb with my hands shoved deep in the pockets of my sweatpants and trying hard to look worlds more interesting than I really am, when suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder. I whirl around, stepping back, but it's only Naruto. He's drunk and there's a wild look in his eyes, a devilish gleam that excites me, though I don't let him know it.

Naruto's cool in a way I've always wanted to be but can't seem to attain, no matter how ripped my jeans are, or how disheveled my hair, or how worn my T-shirt. He's crazy... The craziest guy on our floor, and I know the only reason a lot of other dudes in our dorm know who I am is because I'm his roommate. He's the kind of guy who will stage mattress fights at three in the morning, and even if you have an exam the next day, you can't help but stand in the hallway cheering him on as you watch him holding his battered twin-size mattress, a barbaric roar escaping his lips as he launches himself down the hall at someone just as wild and crazy as he. I've stood there many times, laughing with the rest of our floormates, but I'm never quick enough to grab my mattress first and run at him from the opposite end of the hall.

He has the loudest music, shouts 'hello' to everyone in the hall, sings in the shower at the top of his lungs as if no one else is listening, and even calls out to his professors in the cafeteria when he sees them. There's an air of casual negligence about him that I wish I could pull off half as well. He's so far out of my league, I'm still surprised when he speaks to me any time we're off campus together, but I'm his roommate, the built-in sidekick, the tagalong makeshift friend, and I'm the only guy on our floor who has a car. I suppose that makes me tolerable to some degree.

But sometimes? My throat still dries up when he catches me unawares. He has bright blue eyes that flash with mirth and when he's angry or mad, they darken like storm clouds. He wears his blond hair spikey and unkempt, and an almost rebel look that my mother hates, which just makes him that much hotter in my eyes. He can never seem to keep his hands out of that mess of hair -- he's always pushing it up or to the side, out of the way, and it sticks out at crazed angles that make him look like some sort of mad genius... or idiot. Whenever we're together, my hands clench in unconscious fists to keep from running my fingers through that hair.

Naruto has the lower bunk in our room and some nights, after he's fallen asleep, I'll click on my lamp that's clamped to my headboard and lean over the side of the upper bunk just to watch the shadows play across his cheekbones, his closed eyelids, his thin lips. Every time he comes in from the shower or changes his clothes, I watch him from the corner of my eye, without him knowing. I've seen his narrow waist, his lanky legs, his flat stomach almost concave above his ribs, the jut of his hip bones, the thick length of his cock hanging below a small brush of tight curls. He always drops the towel, or strips completely, then goes about the task of gathering together clothing to wear before he actually starts to get dressed. I've watched him stand in front of his wardrobe, hands on his bare hips, his ass cheeks flexing as he decides what to wear. I've watched him bend over to pull out jeans from the bottom drawer of his dresser; I've seen the darkness between his legs, the hint of hidden flesh, and it was all I could do not to jump down from my bunk to press my hands, my nose, my mouth into his secret crevices.

Part of me hopes he shows off like that just for me, because Lord knows I'm looking and after all these months, you'd think Naruto would figure it out, himself. I get hard just seeing him nude, dick limp even, when there's not the slightest hint of sex about him. If I ever saw him hard, or watched him touch himself in the slightest way, or hell, had him touch me, I'd probably come immediately. A few times, when he's up before me and I'm still in bed, feigning sleep? I've touched myself beneath my blankets as I watched him, my fingers stroking down my own dick, fondling my balls, moving slowly so he won't know I'm awake. But the moment he's out the door, heading for class, I wrap the blanket around my erection and jerk off into it, my mouth pressed to my pillow so no one hears his name on my lips.

_Naruto._

Here outside the club, his eyes are bright with beer. "Hey man," he laughs, leaning against me. His alcoholic breath ignites my skin. "Listen to this. Want a blowjob?"

For a long moment I stare at him, not daring to hope he's offering ... is he for real? Or just pulling my leg? Damn, what a loaded question to pop. "What?"

I glance past Naruto to a grinning, toothless bum who seems to have drifted into our conversation; he stands like a satellite on the edge of Naruto's orbit, grizzled face unwashed, a battered wool hat clamped down tight over a shock of graying, wiry hair. He wears a trench coat, and one hand is shoved deep into his pocket, fisted around a bottle of cheap booze or his dick, I don't know which. When I give him a contemptuous look, his grubby grin only widens.

With a nod over his shoulder to indicate the guy, Naruto asks, "You got ten bucks?"

My hand strays to my back pocket, where my wallet rests, but the bum's eyes widen in interest, his gaze drawn to my ass like a magnet, and I play off the move by wiping my hand down the side of my leg. "What for?"

Naruto leans closer, if that's possible -- I could kiss him, we're that close, and God knows I want to, but we've known each other three months now and I'm not about to make the first move. He's never shown the slightest interest in me, and he's all over my gaydar scale. Some days I think he is, the way he looks at me, the little things he says, and some days I just don't know. I'm not about to find out here, on the corner of Broad and Grace, with some scary homeless tramp watching for shits and giggles. I try to take a step back, my mind struggling to connect the offer of a blowjob with the request for ten dollars, but Naruto's hand grips my shoulder and keeps me rooted in place.

"No, listen," he says again. He lowers his voice, but since I've grown used to his loudnes, I had to strain to hear him speak at a normal level. "This guy? Asks me what he can do for ten bucks, y'know? So I go, 'how about a blowjob?' And he's like, 'sure.' So ..."

He trails off, but I'm still not following. I glance behind him again -- this time the bum has the audacity to waggle his fingers at me, that grin of his turning coy. Ten bucks. _My _ten bucks. Paying for someone else to suck Naruto's cock. "No."

"Aw, man!" the blond whines, as if I've just ruined his evening. But he pulls me to him, hisses in my ear. "Look at him, Shikamaru. He needs the cash. Look at his teeth."

When Naruto turns, I glance down between us and can tell the prospect of a back alley BJ turns him on -- the crotch of his tight black jeans bulges at me. Because some wino says he'll give Naruto head. Hell, I wouldn't even charge him ... I cross my arms in front of my chest, glaring at the raggedy fucker grinning our way. "What teeth?"

"Exactly!" Naruto's arm snakes around my shoulders and he hugs me tight, as if I've finally seen the light. In his louder than normal voice, he tells me, "No front teeth, y'know. Think of it... Just slide your dick through that gap, a perfect fit. Pull it in and out a few times, you get off, he gets a little cash for dinner. What do you say?"

I want to say Naruto's lost his mind. In my head it sounds nonchalant, and I even think maybe I'll give him the ten as long as he lets me watch, but there's a very real part of me that wants to do more than that and when I speak, my words are laced with bitterness and jealousy. "You want a blowjob?" I ask, reaching for my wallet. "A real mind-numbing, world-blowing, orgasmic dick licking? Someone going down on you? Sucking you off ... is that what you want?"

The bum nods, eager, and Naruto laughs in anticipation. I dig out my wallet, pull out two fives, and shove them into the dirty, open palm stretched my way. But before Naruto can say anything, I tell the guy, "Get lost."

"Wait," Naruto starts. "You said ..."

I give my roommate an incredulous look. "You really want a blowjob from this dude? You don't know where he's been, what he's got. You'll be lucky if your dick doesn't fall off in the morning."

Naruto pouts, giving me that silly hound dog look of his I usually get when it's late and he's trying to convince me to give him a ride somewhere. Those wounded eyes get me every time. "Shikaaa..." he whines.

Sometimes I hate his voice. It's like a drug, it gets into my veins, and the more he talks, the more I want to hear. When he's like this, needy and pleading, he knows I'm weak against him, I know he knows, and I suspect he's playing me just to get his way, but there's little I can do to stand strong. What Naruto wants, he gets. And damn it, but he's already figured that out and uses it to his advantage. "You want a blowjob?" I ask again. He nods, slowly, sadly, and I surprise us both when I say, "Shit man, why didn't you just ask me?"

"I didn't," he starts, but whatever else he might've added dries up as my words sink in. "Wait... _You_ want to?"

Now his intense gaze is on me, seeing me for the first time, and I try to shrug off the nervous anticipation that has bloomed in me at the thought of touching him, tasting him, finally. "I'm just saying ..."

"What?" Naruto asks, trying to pin me down. "You'd do it?"

Another shrug. What the hell? "Sure," I tell him. "Why not?"

Naruto lets out a whoop! that pierces the night and deafens me. I pull out from his one-arm embrace, making a show of sticking my finger in my ear so he knows just how damn loud he is, and scowling so he won't see how pleased I am with what we're about to do. But a sobering thought hits him and he turns to me, smile dying as the light in his eyes fades. "Wait," he says again. "Are you any good?"

I laugh despite the color that burns my cheeks. "What do you want, references? Did you ask him for any?"

Indecision flickers across Naruto's face. "You get what you pay for," he points out. "I gave him ten bucks --"

"_I _gave him the ten bucks," I remind him. "If you don't want me to do it, fine. Let me go see if I can catch that guy and get my money's worth ..."

But Naruto grabs my arm, keeping me in place, as if I'd really chase down that smelly old fucker anyway. "No, it's cool," he tells me. His grip loosens, and suddenly I'm all too aware of the press of his fingers on the inside of my elbow. "So you're telling me you're good."

"One of the best," I brag, though to be honest, it's been a while since I've gotten with a guy and Naruto's insistent questions are starting to make me doubt myself. I shrug off his hand, but it drifts back to my arm as if he's afraid to let me go. "Where do you want to do this?"

He looks at the alley behind us, dark and cramped and more than a little spooky right now, then across the street at the empty grocery store parking lot where my car is parked. The street lights don't quite reach my Saturn, and the dark blue makes it hard to see in the night. The windows are tinted black, sightless, the interior of the car impenetrable. No one will see us in there.

Without a word, Naruto starts across the street, his hand on my arm drawing me after him, and before we even reach the opposite curb, I have my keys in my hand, both of us on the same wavelength. Every other step I take seems jaunty, and I have to force myself to keep breathing for fear of passing out. Naruto, me, the back seat of my car, and his pants unzipped, but my brain short-circuits right there, I can't think any farther than that. Instead my heart skips a beat, my legs quiver with anticipation, my own dick throbs in the front of my pants, and my mind whirls out with a litany of white noise that sounds like, Naruto, me, oh God, thank you, Jesus, oh shit, oh yes, oh God.

Naruto.

Me.

Thank you, Jesus.

****

When we reach my car, I scrape up the paint around the keyhole in my eagerness to open the door. Naruto stands against the side of the car and watches me as he rubs one hand down the front of his jeans, over the flat part of his hip and along his upper thigh, as if smoothing out the denim to accentuate the erection he's not even trying to hide. I see that hand in the corner of my vision and the key scratches with a squeal across the passenger side door. It takes me almost a full minute of fumbling around in the dark to get the key into the hole, all the while watching the blond's hand inch closer to the bulge in his pants, and when I finally pop the lock, the light clicks on inside the car and just about blinds me.

I drop the keys as I open the door. When I bend down to retrieve them, Naruto leans around me to unlock the back door, and I feel that hard dick of his press into my side. He actually gasps as he rubs against me, damn but that sound's going to haunt my dreams from now on. Then he has the back door open and slides across the seat to lean against the far door, leg propped up on the seat as he waits for me to follow.

Tossing the keys into the front seat, I lock and slam the door shut, then climb into the back. Lock the door, pull it closed behind me. The sudden silence that envelops us is almost uncomfortable. I stare at him from across the wide expanse of the back of the car -- I never realized it was so roomy in here -- I can just see his eyes glisten in the darkness. An arm stretches across the back of the seat, fingers reaching for mine. His touch is tentative, so unlike the Naruto I've learned to love over these past few months that I have to bite back sappy, stupid words that want to tumble from the tip of my tongue. "So," he says.

So...

The quiet presses against me like water, crushing my lungs, stealing my breath, until I'm just about drowning here. I shift position to prove to myself that I can, and my hand brushes over his knee in the darkness. So the back seat isn't as big as I thought. He's right up on me, I can hear his breath, and when he speaks I swear I can taste his last beer in his words. "Now what?"

This awkwardness is killing me. I want to tear into him, abandon all pretense of decorum, ravage him right where he sits as I've dreamed of doing all semester long. But I can't even seem to touch him -- my hand burns where it glanced over his knee, and I still feel the imprint of his fingers on my arm. iNow what?/i The phrase hangs between us, resonating in the air, like the fading echo of a dying bell. I open my mouth to say something, anything, and find that my throat has closed around whatever it is I was going to say.

"Shikamaru?" Naruto prompts.

My name in his voice, so familiar, brings me back to myself. I clear my throat and my voice sounds disused when I tell him, "So then, unzip already."

Naruto balks. "Just like that?"

I don't know how else to get things moving. "Well, if I'm going to suck your dick ..."

He laughs at that and it sounds so blunt that it makes me grin, too, and suddenly the tension between us dissipates. "Come on," I say, a tease in my voice, as I playfully reach for his zipper. "Show me what you got."

But he catches my hand and pulls me into his lap, and before my grin even begins to fade, he presses his lips to mine in a rough kiss. For a moment I struggle against him but he's insistent. His tongue licking into me, his mouth parting and mine opening in response. When his hand releases mine to rub up my arm, I don't pull away. Instead I lean into him, into the kiss, one hand on the seat behind him to prop myself up and the other toying with the fly of his jeans. Beneath my fingers, his hidden length feels thick and solid, and as I strum down his zipper, his hips rise up to thrust into my palm. He tastes darkly sweet, like the grape flavored bubble gum he was chewing earlier, and the alcohol on his breath takes mine away.

I thumb open the button on his jeans. His zipper unzips itself, parting beneath the erection that pokes out at me. His briefs strain against his cock and through the thin material, I fist my hand around his length, trace its outline, as if trying to burn the shape and feel of it into my skin. When he gasps my name, I take that as my cue to get started. I kiss his chin; he leans his head back and I kiss along the curve of his neck, over his Adam's apple, into the hollow of his throat. I have to scoot back a little to move further down; my backside hits the car door behind me, and in the confines of my sweatpants, my own cock throbs alongside Naruto's leg. As I push his T-shirt up to expose the thin, smooth flesh of his stomach, I find my hips humping his leg, rubbing my crotch against him, pressing my dick down hard until I feel each beat of my heart pulse in my balls.

As if he feels my throbbing need, Naruto kicks his sneaker off the foot trapped beneath me, and next thing I know, a socked foot rubs between my legs. I clamp my thighs around his toes, hump against his foot, my dick already damp through my boxers and sweats. My tongue licks into his navel, tasting him, and my hands work to pull down his jeans and briefs. The first tug accomplishes nothing; on the second, he raises his hips off the seat and his pants slide down easily over the cut of his hips, stopping just below the tops of his thighs. Freed from its prison of fabric, his cock rises at a slight angle, hard but not yet fully erect.

I'll see to that.

With the softest touch, I kiss my way over Naruto's pubic mound and plunge into the soft curls at his crotch. I breathe deep his scent, a mix of soap and musk and warm flesh that makes my thighs clench his foot tighter between them. I nose aside his dick as I take a moment to explore his genitals, learning for myself the secrets of his dark crevices, the shadows between his legs. My mouth find his balls, brush over them, suckle them, my lips tucked over my teeth as I nuzzle and nip at the tender flesh.

Above me, Naruto gasps, one hand clawing my hair, pressing me down, holding me against him, the other gripping the headrest on the driver's seat. "Shika..." he sighs. My name in that voice, in that tone, it trills through me, spurring me on. "Shika, God. Please."

Not yet.

I work around beneath his dick, planting tiny kisses along trembling flesh, over his velvety balls, the tender skin of his inner thighs. Beneath my touch, he quivers with lust. I stroke my fingers along his thighs, my nails playing lightly over downy hair, and then I pause to blow gently over his nuts; my saliva cools on his heated skin, and his cock begins to stand on its own beneath my ministrations. "Shika," the blond moans. He bites down on one knuckle, eyes shut, to keep from pleading more, but his toes curl into my own aching sac and I know he wants me. Finally, me.

Sitting back, I pull down my sweats and boxers. My erection juts out, hard and unyielding, and Naruto's socked foot rubs along my length when I lean over him again. The cottony material is so different from the feel of my pants, so rough against my cock, I love it. Diving back into the shadows between his legs, I lick his balls then keep going, over the base of his shaft, up the underside of his cock, along the frenulum that splits his mushroom-shaped glans. I can taste him already, salty with a little bit of tang, just the slightest hint of what's to come. My tongue traces around the head of his cock, swirling over it as if he's a lollipop and I'm looking for something sweet, then my mouth closes over his tip and I suck, once, hard, before opening wide and taking him all the way in.

He rises off the seat, forces his way deep within me, and I take the full length, my tongue and cheeks and mouth working his hard cock. I'm good at this, did I mention that? As I pull up, my hands find his now slicked shaft, fingers kneading him, massaging him, as I concentrate on pleasuring his over-sensitive tip. Starting just above his balls, I encircle my forefinger and thumb around the base of his dick, squeeze gently, closing my grip, then I move painfully slow, up his length, drawing his blood up to the head I'm sucking. When my hand gets halfway there, my other hand does the same thing, following up behind, drawing the sensations out of him and into me. When my first hand touches my lips, covering his cockhead, my fingers release him and move back down to the base to make the slow journey up to the top all over again.

And again.

And again.

Naruto is beyond words. His breath comes in short little gasps that sound like panting, and his hands grab at the car seats, seeking purchase. His eyes have rolled back in his head, his mouth open in a perfect "O" of carnal desire. Every now and then I hear a word I think I know, "Yes" or "God" or "Shika," but then it dissolves into a moan of delight and his hips thrust up at me, trying to drive more of himself in my mouth. "Please," he sighs, I hear that word just fine. I can get used to him begging for me real quick. "Please."

Even in the stuffy dark heat of the back seat of my car, I can sense he's close to coming. When I take his cock in my mouth again, I can feel his balls contract beneath my chin. I pull back, taking a deep breath, relaxing my throat, then ease down his length again, my lips covering my teeth to keep them out of the way, my mouth massaging down his length, opening to take him in, farther, deeper, in, until I'm kissing the base of his shaft and the muscles in the back of my throat contract around his bulbous tip. He bucks off the seat, driving into me; his balls are slick with my spit as I drool for him, my lips and cheeks and throat working to bring him release. When it comes, it's a sudden rush that fills my throat and I swallow by reflex, the motion drawing another, more intense orgasm that makes Naruto scream out so loud that his voice reverberates around the confines of my closed car.

That sound alone gets me off, and Naruto's sock catches the brunt of my juices. I rub against his foot a moment longer, savoring the pleasure that had spiked through me. As it begins to wane, I dread what I might see in his face when I open the car door, when the uncompromising light overhead brings us back to our senses. With slow movements, I pull away from him, his limp cock slipping from my mouth like a sigh. Then I sit back, tuck myself into my pants, pull them up again as if ashamed of my nakedness, and I stare out the window at the club across the street. The few patrons loitering outside take no notice of my car or the two of us in the back seat.

With ragged gasps, Naruto's breathing slows. He lays sprawled on the seat, head back, eyes half shut as if he's drifting off to sleep, but I know he's watching me, I can feel that gaze like a hand on my face. I don't look at him, or his rucked up shirt, or his pulled down pants. Somewhere between those two, my saliva is cooling on his skin. When I swallow, I can still taste him, that salty, tangy musk of him, deep inside me where I imagine it's taken root and begun to grow.

I've already decided this didn't happen. It was a once in a lifetime, out of nowhere, dream come true sort of thing, and yes, I'll think about it from time to time; yes, it'll fester inside of me for the rest of my life, the great what could've been; yes, it could come between us ... but I won't let it. Naruto's the coolest guy I know, and I won't let this change anything between us. Already I feel myself falling into the role of steady sidekick again, waiting for Naruto's lead, waiting for that car door to open, the light overhead to stab back the darkness, as he rolls away from me into the night.

The last thing I expect is for Naruto to crawl toward me.

But he does, moving as if his body hasn't yet recovered from the sensations I roused in it. Slowly he sits up, pulling himself along with the back of the seats, his disheveled hair hiding eyes I know are trained on me. I steal tiny glances of him from the corner of my vision, trying to pretend I'm more interested in the club and the people outside it than him. Strong hands touch my arm; before I can move away, his arms slip beneath mine to wrap around my waist, and then he's stretched out along the back seat, his head pressed against my lower belly, his face almost buried in my crotch. As he hugs me close, he sighs my name, content.

A long minute stretches between us -- every second, I'm sure he'll pull away. When he doesn't, I dare to touch the top of his head. His hair is coarse beneath my fingers, full of gel and spray, but when my fingers delve in, I'm surprised at the soft, cool depths. He sighs against me, cuddles closer. When he speaks, his voice is worlds lower than I ever believed he could speak. "Answer me this," he says.

My fingers toy with his hair. I don't want to spoil this moment with talk, or one of his randy jokes, or anything other than him holding me like this. Still, I answer, "Hmm?"

He raises his head, props his chin on my stomach, and looks up at me. His eyes are pools of night I want to drown in. "Tell me," he says -- classic Naruto, so upfront, so demanding, "why a guy like you, who can do something like that, don't have a boyfriend."

A dozen answers flitter through my mind. Because I won't settle for less than what I want, I should tell him, and right now what I want is him. Because he's never shown the slightest interest in me in that way. Because he ...

It all circles back to him. But I don't want to ruin the moment with accusatory words, so I shrug and let my hand trail down through his hair, over the back of his neck, along his shoulders. He looks at me, eyes so piercing, that I finally feel compelled to say something, if only to get out from the spotlight of that gaze. I can barely hear my own voice when I mumble, "I don't know."

"But you don't have one," Naruto presses. "Right?"

I shake my head, no.

Satisfied, he lays his head on my stomach and hugs me tighter. "Well you do now," he tells me, straight up, as if I wouldn't dare disagree.

My heart swells in my chest. Every synapse in my brain fires, excited, my mind a blur as if the world has begun to spin too fast around me and I'm barely managing to hold on. Suddenly I'm all too aware of Naruto's arm lying across my lap, and the way it presses against the start of another erection. As if he feels my dick beneath his elbow, he snuggles closer, really digging in, turning me on all over again.

Remembering the ten dollars I gave away earlier, in the hopes of buying myself a chance with Naruto, I stifle a goofy grin that threatens to split my face. I definitely got my money's worth.

THE END

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Yeah, story's over... As my first ever story, please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
